disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alice
Alice Pleasence Liddel is the main protagonist from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland and the book that the film was adapted from. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie was done by Kathryn Beaumont, who also did the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney, including the TV series House of Mouse and the first Kingdom Hearts video game. In 2005, Beaumont was replaced by Hynden Walch.[1][2] http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alice# hide *1 Appearence *2 Personality *3 Appearances **[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alice#Alice_in_Wonderland 3.1 Alice in Wonderland] **3.2 Wonderland (comic) **[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alice#House_of_Mouse 3.3 House of Mouse] *4 Video games **4.1 Mickey Mousecapade **[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Alice#Kingdom_Hearts_series 4.2 Kingdom Hearts series] ***4.2.1 Kingdom Hearts Appearence Alice is an unbearably beautiful 10 year old girl, who can be considered cute, as she is quite young. Being of a higher born status, her skin is fair, as people in the higher classes in that time period often were. Alice also has thick shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, hot pink nails and red or pink lips. Her figure is slender, but in an hourglass shape despite being only a child. The most likely explanation is that she has started to wear corsets, as she's considered to be nearly an adult in the time period the film is set, if not then it's just the style she was drawn in or an illusion given by her dress. Alice's signature outfit is a light blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress, she wears a corset, frilly white petticoat, matching knee-length pantalettes, white lace thigh-high stockings, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a black bow in her hair. Artworks DMK_-_Alice.png 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice From: Disney Magical World Alice_-_KDA.jpg|Alice From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Alice_Meeting_-_KDA.jpg Alice_Pose_-_KDA.jpg Gallery Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Alice Alice_-_KDA_00.png|Alice From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures Alice_-_KDA_01.png Alice_-_KDA_02.png Alice_-_KDA_03.png KDA_-_Alice_likes_to_dances_and_she_was_pretty_nice_dancer.png KDA_-_Alice_likes_to_signed_her_name_on_the_book.png KDA_-_Alice_likes_to_a_pretty_shake_hands_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_Alice_likes_to_hugs_with_the_Boy.png KDA_-_A_Boy_Meets_Alice.png Personality In addition to her cuteness and beauty, Alice is depicted as a daydreamer first and foremost. Prior to arriving in Wonderland, she sat on the bank of a river listening to her sister reading lessons, which she didn't like as the book, her sister was reading, had no pictures, and claimed, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures!" This gives some idea of Alice's large imagination. And at first, Wonderland seemed like the perfect place for Alice, as it allowed her to indulge in her imaginings as well as her intense curiosity. However, Alice's quick temper and pedantic eagerness to show off her knowledge often proved to be bad qualities in Wonderland, and landed her in many precarious situations. Still she's seen as polite, honest, sweet, well spoken, lovely and respectful, if not given a reason to be other wise. Alice is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. The world in which she appears is Wonderland, although whether or not this is her home world is debatable. Alice is the only member of the Princesses of Heart who's not of royal heritage (through marriage or lineage) aside from Kairi. Songs Songs preformed by Alice in her movie. #In a World of My Own #How Do You Do and Shake Hands #All in the Golden Afternoon #Simon Says (Part 2 only) #The Caucus Race (Reprise) #Very Good Advice Trivia *She is the first mainstream Disney Alice (as there was the Alice Comedies before that). *Alice is extremely ticklish ticklish as when she is tickled by the flamingo, she is shown to be laughing hysterically. *"Alice" means "Noble and Kind". *She has the most skirt peeks of any female character. *Her facial features are extremely similar to Wendy from Peter Pan. It makes sense, because her film movements and voice were taken from actress Kathrynn Beaumont. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111215142026/disney/images/9/9b/Comp.png1951 adaption (left) 2010 (right)Added by Lizetty93The Alice in Tim Burton's movie is more independent and aggressive, rather than docile, dreamy and curious, like depicted in the 1951 adaption. This is due to the fact that the Alice in Tim Burton's movie is older than in the 1951 adaption. *Alice is not to be confused with the live-action Alice from the Alice Comedies. *Alice received her name after the daughter of Lewis Carroll's friend, "Alice Liddel". *Alice makes a minor cameo appearance at the beginning of Epic Mickey, on a book on Mickey's bed while he is sleeping. this mirrors the classic short "Thru the Mirror". *Depending on sources some state that in the original story Alice has one or two older brothers as well as an older sister. Though some claim she has five brothers either all older or two are younger. But most of the time it's either one or two older brothers. *According to Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on May 4. *In story art stills by David Hall there is a scene called "Off With Her Head" or Labeled 'VII. It is a scene showing Alice being led to the gallows. This is perhaps the most macabre of all the story art seen so far. Quotes Alice/Quotes and Lines. Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kids Category:Young Girls Category:European characters Category:British characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses